North China
Meili Wang is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series: Hetalia: The Beautiful World. She is part of the Allied Force. She is a cute female who is highly superstitious and dearly loves her brother China http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=China. She represents the Northern Area of the People's Republic of China which is separated from China by the Yangzi River (Yellow River) and was born on October 1st. Appearance North China has long, ebony black hair with a bang that is parted mostly to the left, amber brown eyes and pale skin. Her hair is left out and reaches around her waist. Hidden by a few strands of hair is a small curl. Her usual outfit is a red qipao dress with golden trimming and a pair of Kung-Fu Chinese Mary Janes http://www.natashascafe.com/html/shoes.html. In the corner of her dress, a panda is embedded on the corner of her dress. Sometimes, she will wear a green Chinese military uniform with a white armband with a red star on it and a pair of Kung-Fu Chinese Mary Janes. The shade of green on her uniform will usually vary: however, it is usually a dark green. Seeing her makes some people think she is 'a hermit or something' though she actually looks young. Because North China is attached to China by the soul, North China has a large scar on her back because of Japan http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Japan attacking China and a panda-shaped birthmark, similar to China's. The only difference is that hers is on her upper left arm. Personality and Interests Being part of one of the supposedly oldest nations, North China lives a tough life accompanying someone else that does not understand objects she doesn't know either. She is extremely superstitious but isn't equally matched in religion. She, as well as her older brother, love good luck and fortune. She tries to act as an older sister to the other Asian nations but she is not treated as one. She realized this when Hong Kong set off some fireworks directly next to the Wang home. She shares China's many disciples and she has said that they are his provinces but he has no authority and control over them either. She, like America and China, like to be in charge of the situation and likes to have what she wants. She tends to end her sentences with the sound "-aru". This is because of a Japanese stereotype of Chinese accents. When she talks to England, "-aru" is replaced with "-ahen" which mean "opium". This is because of the Opium War. North China is a lover of cuisine and when someone does not cook to her standards, she becomes very moody. She enjoys cooking her cultural food and presenting them to the other nations, mostly China. It came to a point that she had a personal fridge to leave all her leftovers which is almost always full of a different of foods like wheat-flour foods: noodles, dumplings, steamed buns, pancakes, etc. She is said to hate losing and being patronizing and she's only recently completely changed her halfhearted ways and begun to put serious effort into everything and not just things she enjoys and actually cares for. She shares many of China's mysterious secret medicines and though she is not sure herself what are used to make them, helps her brother sell them to the other nations who look like they could use them. She is a decent businesswoman and does not have a problem with taking advantages of costumers, a trait she inherited from China. She appears to have an addiction to cute things particularly cartoon characters such as Hello Kitty, and pandas. She is seen to be carrying a small plushy of a panda a majority of the time. She is also very artistic and exceeds in not only drawing humans but also the smallest details of their face and body. Of course, her artistic abilities do not apply across the board as his anime art is quite poor in comparison to Japan and Korea's. Overall, she is a very cheerful character and can occasionally slip into times of melancholy when reflecting over what the life of China has become and how much it has changed to her. She is also very prone to being grumpy and snappy, particularly when it comes to Korea. Relationships China Hong Kong Before England had taken Hong Kong away to become British territory, the two had been on good terms, talking every now and then but not daily due to the distance between them. When the two were reunited after England's control ended, she was ecstatic at his return. later Japan Korea Taiwan Vietnam Gallery North China - Flustered.png|Made by 'Pinpale' on DeviantART|link=http://pinpale.deviantart.com/art/Flustered-488592579